Forte's Legacy Lan's Awakening
by Neo Rider Double Xtreme
Summary: After Forte was defeated in MMBN4, he was later deleted and then reborn into a certain brown haired netsavior we all know and love. This story will take place at the beginning of Axess.
1. A dream or worse?

Forte's Legacy Lan's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Network Warrior or Megaman Battle Network, they are owned by Capcom

Chapter 1

A dream or worse?

This is the opening piece to a story that I have wanted to make for a while. A Lan as Forte fic, But it is an Anime Lan as a reborn forte form the BN games; It is also a trail fic. This means that this chapter is a oneshot to see if the story is popular enough to continue. If you want me to continue this fic, send 10 reviews saying so.

P.S. This takes place after MMBN 4 and during MMNW Axess

* * *

_____Opening scene_____

We open the scene with two individuals shrouded in the darkness of the undernet, a place where only the darkest, strongest navi's go to either live in rulelessness of the area, or to netbattle to get stronger. As we take a closer look at both individuals a few things stick out about both of them.

The first being is bearing a cloak that covered most of his body which was in a black body suit with a small emblem on his chest that looked like it was cut through. He also had on a black helmet styled like fins with gold highlights. However the most prominent feature about this being would be the glowing red eyes that held tremendous anger in them. Overall, this being also controlled an aura of darkness so strong that it threatens to suffocate any weaker being nearby. While the second being looked like a scruffy middle-aged blonde man in a suit with a look of regret on his face.

Both beings were facing off against each other, however the first being with further inspection was revealed to be covered in injuries with data starting to come out his emblem. While the second being was also injured, he is seen powering up for some attack against the first being, they then began their last conversation.

"Forte ...Why do you follow this path of hatred, it will only end with your deletion."

"Foolish human the answer is simple ... because I have nothing left. Humans have taken everything from me until only hatred is left."

"Forte, give up now and we can start over, we can forget what the humans did to you... what I did to you."

"Do you really think that a few choice words would stop my vengeance against the humans?"

"No, but I was hopeful for one last chance to fix my greatest mistake. It was my fault for all the sufferin..."

"Were you about to say SUFFERING!!! You have no idea what kind of suffering I endured because you wouldn't stand up for me when I needed you most. Your "mistake" as you called it sent me to HELL."

"Forte... I'm sorry for everything."

"You're sorry? You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! After I was banished from Sci-Labs and sent to the undernet, I spent a lifetime battling navi and virus alike just to survive. I took all my hatred and gained power through it. I have experienced death time and time again, only for my hatred, my vengeance, and my Get-Ability Program to revive me from the abyss stronger than before. I know why you have come as well, the real reason Dr. ¥+#%{. You have come to finish me off now that I'm weakened form battle."

"That's right Forte, I came to delete you so that no one will be harm from you any longer. You have become this monster that has become lost in the darkness. Forte, as your creator I must be responsible for all the people and navi's that you have destroyed for your vengeance against humanity."

"Heh, Dr. &($:{}*^, at least you are right about one thing, that I'm a monster of darkness no a god of darkness; because unlike any other navi out there, I have taken control of these dark powers where others lose themselves in it. SO COME AT ME DR. ?!~•+|[#, see if your pathetic human form can generate enough to defeat me; the ultimate solo netnavi."

"I know that I can't beat you by myself Forte, it is like you said 'I'm only human'.

"If that that is the case why bother, do you really think you can finally rid the world of Forte Dr. !$€£¥?"

"Yes I can because I can prepared,"

(BOOM) as the second being said this a beam of light shot towards Forte form behind, blasting through his emblem and destroying all traces of it leaving only a empty hole in the first beings chest. As the blast died down a figure bathed in a bright light was briefly seen before it disappeared as fast as it arrived.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?"

The blast then connected Forte slumped down to ground with data now streaming out of the recently made hole in his chest due to the intensity of the attack. While the second being started to slowly walk over to the first being, whilst the glow surrounding his body intensified with each step.

"Forte, this is you end."

"How did you do this?"

"Simple, I had help from one of the only navi's that could match your power help me."

"Who!?"

"The king of the secretnet, his majesty Serenade."

"SERENADE!? How did you get him to help you?"

"Because he agreed with me on one thing, that you Forte were becoming far too powerful. Serenade saw this and realized that with your power growing as it was it would soon threaten Serenade and his kingdom in the secretnet. So when I came to him with my plan to catch you after you weakened he decided to help me because of the opportunity I presented him. The only problem we truly had been finding an enemy strong enough so that we could finish you off, but you fixed that problem yourself."

The first being, Forte's eyes widened; however the second being who was glowing with power since the beginning was now shining with power.

"Netto and Rockman!!"

"That's right Forte, after the first couple of encounters that you had with the two of them we realized that they would be perfect."

"So you waited until I was weak from battle and then shot me through back using an accomplice, don't you have any honor HUMAN. WELL DO YOU DR. #*^£¥?"

"I have honor Forte, I am honoring the fact the since I created you I must be the one to destroy you!"

With that last statement, the glow around the second being threatened to burst from his body. However the being known as Forte stood up to the second being as he prepared for his attack. As he stood up though to face the second being, he gave off a smile that could only be called eerie in light of the situation. It should also be noted that his body was starting to fade from the lack of data within his system.

"So this is it huh? After all the struggling I suffer through I couldn't reach my goal. Tell Dr. $££#*, after you delete me what will do after this?

"Nothing, I plan to kill us both with this attack; like I tried to do in the Alpha Incident."

"So you plan to delete us both again only to fail the first time and succeed the second. However there is something you should know Dr. &)€£^^.

"What is that, Forte?"

Even if you delete me here, I will come back from the darkest depths to survive until all humans are crushed under my feet."

"No Forte your revivals are done, Even if I have to drag you to death itself... It is time, goodbye Forte. I hope we can once again be friends on the other side."

With that the energy that the second being had been gathering since the beginning exploded from his body, destroying him while leaving only the explosion behind; which started heading towards Forte. In response, Forte using the remnants of power within his fatally injured body started walking towards the explosion which was engulfing the area around him as it got closer to hitting him. Whilst he was walking towards the explosion, the smile in his face turned into a smirk that was downright devilish in nature.

"Don't think for a moment that this will be the end of me Cossak, the legacy of Forte exe. will not end here. This is only the beginning, I WILL NEVER DIE!!!"

At this time the explosion finally hit Forte exe. The ultimate solo navi, one of the darkest navi's created and with him took out the entire area within the undernet they were in.

* * *

1:47 a.m. Dentech City, Hikari Household

"Aaahhhhhh!" screamed Lan Hikari hero and netsavior of Dentech City. 'What was THAT!?' he thought, he never had a dream like that before in his life. Honestly it freaked him out a bit. What he didn't realize is that his shout woke up his digital partner.

"Lan are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Megaman, Lan's netnavi; who wanted to know what distressed his netop in such a fashion.

"Nothing Megaman, it was just a bad dream. Let's just go back to sleep." replied Lan who wanted to forget that this happened and go back to bed, due to how he had to go to school tomorrow.

"Are you sure, it looked like you saw a g-g-ghost (Megaman doesn't like ghosts)." Megaman asked, he just wanted to make sure his partner was okay. This was because his partner looked pale and was having a cold sweat as well.

"Yeah I'm sure, let's just go back to sleep, okay Megaman?" replied back, he didn't want to stay awake for much longer over one bad dream.

"Okay abiou, good night Lan." Megaman answered back. 'It must have been just a nightmare, nothing to worry over,' he thought as he turned off his PET.

"Night Mega," Lan sleepily exclaimed, he quietly fell back to sleep intending to forget this experience without knowing that this dream, or nightmare was going to change his future drastically.

* * *

End Ch. 1

Like I said, review ten times if you viewers want me to make this a true fanfic to work on and not just a trail fic.

This is Neo Rider Double Xtreme riding off.


	2. The Dreaded AN

**Forte's Legacy Lan's Awakening or FLLA**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

* * *

If it isn't clear, this is not a chapter update FLLA but an author's note to explain something's about this fic without giving away too much. Now that I've received nine reviews I will start to work on the next chapter; I know I said I wanted 10 reviews but I've thought about it a 9 is good enough for me.

Things that should be pointed out are as follows:

-That Lan is Forte reborn, but Bass exe will be somehow connected to Forte/Lan as well and will play a huge part in this fic unlike how he got so little screen time in cannon.

-That this fic takes place in the beginning of axess.

-That and Serenade's role in this fic is not over yet, he will be a major character but only much later on.

Now on to other news, the real chapter 2 will be released soon. I'm not making any promises but I hope I can finish it within the month. That's all for this A.N.

* * *

**_ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_NOT A REAL CHAPTER!_**


End file.
